Passing Notes
by IntelligentPrincess
Summary: While bored in history class, Gar decides to have some fun and pass notes with one of his best friends Rachel. But will more come out of it then just passing the time? Pure fluff in this story. No flames! RxR Please!


**AN:/ Hey guys its IntelligentPrincess again! So I had this idea when I was at school today and I just had to write about it!**

**Zype: And it's me beanie boy!**

**Rexen: *****rolls eyes and sighs***** Hello people of Earth**

**Zype: Why can't you be happy for once Rexen huh?**

**Rexen: The color of my shirt is orange; does it seem like I'm happy?**

**Zype: Uh.. no but-**

**Rexen: Alright then loser you have your answer**

**Me: Rexen! Be nice for once in your life and you're still on punishment!**

**Rexen: *****sighs***** Yea I know *****thinks about fields of cotton candy***

**Me: Anyway Rexen would you please do the honors this time?**

**Rexen: Alright. IntelligentPrincess does not own Teen Titans no matter how many letters she sends to the creators.**

**Me: Thank you Rexen! Now I know that I'm supposed to be working on Raven and the Thief and I am but I have massive writer's block so I'm working on it. Anyway enjoy this one-shot for now!**

* * *

Gar was sitting in class one day bored out of his mind. It was the last period of the day and unfortunately the last class was world history. They had 15 minutes left but to him it felt like 15 years.

Gar looked around the classroom and found that almost everyone in the class was either asleep or texting on their phones. Gar looked around and spotted his friends.

His friend Vic was texting on his phone (probably his girlfriend Karen) and Dick and Kori were smiling and making googly eyes at each other.

Gar then spotted his other friend Rachel sitting next to him and saw that she had one hand propped up on her left cheek and the other one holding a book.

Gar smirked and rolled his eyes. It was so like Rachel to read a book when she was bored rather in class rather than text in class when the teacher wasn't looking.

Gar then had an idea on how to pass the time. He ripped out a sheet of notebook paper and then wrote something down on it. He then tapped Rachel on the shoulder and gave her the note.

Rachel sat up when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the smiling face of one of her good friends Gar.

Rachel smiled back at Gar and saw that he was handing her a note. She took the note and read what it said.

(_Italics Gar _**Bold Rachel**)

_Hey Rae what's up?_

Rachel rolled her eyes at Gar's note but nonetheless responded back and handed the note back to Gar.

**Nothing much Gar and you know you shouldn't be passing notes in class…**

Gar rolled his eyes and smiled at Rachel's comment.

_Aw come on Rae you know you're not paying attention to this boring class either._

**Well I guess you have a point there. **

_Of course I do I'm always right!_

**No you most certainly aren't.**

_Whatever you say Rae.. Anyway how's you're boyfriend Adonis doing?_

When Gar wrote that comment he felt his blood boil. Just the thought of Adonis and Rachel together was enough to make him furious. Rachel didn't know but Gar was going to ask her out before Adonis but his chance was taken. But when the time was right, Gar would prove to Rachel that he was the right one for her.

Gar was broken out of his thoughts Rachel tapping him on his shoulder and passing him the note. '_This is it Gar she may have broken up with him and that could be your chance!' _

Gar opened the note with anticipation and anxiety. When he finally opened the note, it took all of Gar's will power to not jump out of his seat and jump about the classroom.

The note read: **We broke up about a week ago. It just wasn't working out and plus I have my eye on someone else right now..**

When Gar read that part he suddenly felt sad. But to cover it up he forced a smile on his face and replied back to the note.

_Oooh Rae likes somebody else! Who is it? Do I know him?_

Rachel giggled at Gar's enthusiasm and replied to his many questions.

**Well actually you know him pretty well**

Gar's eyebrows shot up when he read that. _'Wonder who that could be.' _

_Ok well what does he look like?_

**Well he has curly blonde hair with gorgeous jade eyes and an adorable fang. He also has on an orange and grey striped shirt with khaki skinny jeans and orange converse and a cute smile.**

When Gar first read the note the first thing he thought was that the guy sounded attractive and he couldn't help but feel jealous. But when he finally got a grip he realized that he was wearing the outfit that Rachel described and he fit the hairstyle, eye color and fang criteria perfectly!

Gar couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face as he furiously wrote his reply back on the piece of paper.

_You really like me Rae?_

Gar gave the note back to Rachel but as Rachel opened it, the bell rang and the students all but jumped out of their seats and ran out the door.

Gar stayed back and waited for Rachel to get her things together. When she was finished the two teenagers fell in step with each other and walked out of the classroom together.

Gar then repeated his question he wrote on the note, though it came out more nervous than he had in mind.

"D-Do you really like me Rae?" Gar said nervousness evident in his voice.

Rachel smiled at Gar's nervousness. "Hmm I don't know maybe I was talking about the new kid Jordan" Rachel said a bit teasingly

Gar felt his whole body deflate. "Oh well good luck with him" Gar said sadness in his eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face. "Gar I'm kidding I do like you!" Rachel said amusingly

Gar lifted his head up from the ground and a small smile spread across his face. "For real?"

Rachel nodded. "Yup for real."

Gar's small smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Well in that case would you like to go out to the new skating rink that just opened up milady Rae?"

Rachel chuckled at his nickname for her. "Sure Gar I would love to. Pick me up at 7:00?"

"You got it babe!" Gar replied excitedly

Rachel smiled "Alright then see you later Gar" And with that Rachel walked off.

But before she left the school doors she turned back around and walked to Gar and again.

"I almost forgot something" Rachel said with a smirk

"What's that Rae?"

"This" And with that Rachel leaned up since Gar was taller, put her arms around Gar's neck and kissed him.

The kiss was short and sweet and after a few seconds it was over.

Rachel pulled back and giggled at Gar's dazed expression.

"See you tonight Gar!" Rachel said over her shoulder as she left the door.

Gar was in a slight daze. He quickly recovered though and the events of just a couple seconds ago flashed through his mind.

"Whoohoo! I got hot date tonight!" Gar yelled in the hallway and with that he ran out of the school doors to find something to wear for his date tonight.

* * *

**Well guys I hoped you liked it! Like I said I will update Raven and the Thief but the updates might not be so quick since I just started school today. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this and please review!**

**IntelligentPrincess out**


End file.
